Leviathan (The Primordials)
The Leviathan are some of God's first creations, made just after the Archangels alongside Pagan's Nephesh. History Just after God made the Archangels He created another species, though they didn't exist for long in their original state as Chaos attacked them and the Nephesh shortly after they came into existence. Chaos twisted the Leviathan into their current ravenous state, entirely altering them from what God had created and causing the Horseman Famine to appear. After Pagan and the Archangels imprisoned Chaos God planned to restore the Leviathan to their original state but decided not to when they demonstrated fear. Instead, God created a realm for them to live and be content in, which also kept the incredibly dangerous creatures separate from His later creations. Present Day Currently, the Leviathan are still in Purgatory. Powers & Abilities Leviathan are some of the most dangerous creatures in existence and have many powers typical to supernatural beings but are much stronger than the majority of high-tier entities. * Immortality: Every Leviathan is immune to aging and disease. They have been alive since just after the Archangels were created and are some of God's earliest creations. * Nigh-Invulnerability: It is almost impossible to kill a Leviathan, with only the most powerful spells able to hinder them. The few entities able to kill them are the Primordial Beings and entities on the level of an Archangel or Younger Horseman. * Super Strength: Every Leviathan possesses incredible physical might, the low and mid tier Leviathan are able to outmatch all demons apart from Mundus, all monsters except Tathameth and all angels except Seraphim and above. High-tier Leviathan can overwhelm Seraphim, Eve, Tathamet, Grigori, and the majority of Nephesh. * Shapeshifting: Each Leviathan is capable of taking on the form of someone but they require a sample of their DNA, this shape-shifting also gives them memories of the individual that stop just before the sample was taken. * Possession: Like Angels and Demons, a Leviathan can take possession of a human for a host. Their possession alters the human's entire makeup and turns their physical form into Leviathan biomass. Only an entity on the level of an Archangel and above can potentially undo this alteration. Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings - The first five entities in existence can manipulate the Leviathan in any way they chose and destroy them with no effort. Chaos was able to corrupt them into their current form and God holds the power to restore them, though He decided to not when they exhibited fear. * Archangel level entities '''- The first Angels, or beings on their level, hold the power to kill Leviathan without any specialized weapons with ease. * '''Pure Nephesh - Low to Mid tier Leviathan are able to be killed by the stronger Pure Nephesh, but it is nearly impossible and in combat situations unfeasible. Higher-tier Leviathan cannot be killed by any Nephesh. * Seraphim level entities - Seraphim level beings are capable of overpowering or at least matching the majority of the Leviathans, altough they can't kill a Leviathan. * [[Mundus (The Primordials)|'Mundus']] - Mundus is capable of overpowering low-tier Leviathans and injuring a mid-tier Leviathan. * Ghosts - As purely physical entities, Leviathan hold no defenses against ghosts beyond what means Hunters have, and they cannot perceive them either. Weapons/Sealing/Other * Primordial Weapons/Splinter - The weapons of the Primordial Beings can kill any Leviathan, as can a fragment of the Cross. * Bone of a Righteous Mortal Washed In the Three Bloods of Fallen - A specific artifact whose existence and preparation method was crafted by God personally, the Bone of the Righteous Mortal washed in the blood of the three fallen, a Fallen angel, a monster, and a demon, can kill even Dick Ramon, the strongest Leviathan. * Borax - Something about the chemical compound of borax causes almost every Leviathan intense pain, with only Dick Ramon being mostly immune to the agony. * Magic - Certain highly powerful magics can affect low to mid-tier Leviathan, though they cannot be killed by such means, only restrained and harmed. Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Season 11 Characters Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures